Into The New World
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: Vampir ber-gender perempuan yang memiliki dendam tersembunyi terhadap kaum manusia yang telah membunuh semua keluarganya. tapi bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang ber-Ras manusia?/GENDERBENDER/BxF/DRAMA-PERTAMA/DLL..
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Di malam yang kelam, terlihat seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam pendek dengan topinya yang berwarna oranye mencolok, disertai jaketnya yang senada tanpa lengan dengan zip setengah berlambang petir itu, tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon beringin tua sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Hiks.. Ayah.. Hiks.. Ibu.. Hiks.."Keluarlah suaranya yang serak dan parau dari mulut mungilnya itu bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya.

Tak lama setelahnya, datanglah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan tongkat kayu tuanya yang mulai rapuh dimakan rayap.

"Boboiboy.. Sudahlah Boboiboy.. Relakan kedua orang tua mu nak.. Tok Aba paham.. ini pasti berat untukmu.. tapi kamu jangan berlarut dalam kesedihan ini Boboiboy.."Ujar Tok Aba yang ternyata adalah kakek dari gadis kecil bernama Boboiboy yang tengah dirundung pilu ini.

"T-tapi Tok.. Kenapa sih manusia itu kejam.. Hiks.. Kenapa kaum kita selalu ditindas Tok.. Hiks.. Boboiboy tau kaum kita ini banyak meresahkan kaum manusia.. Hiks.. Tapi kita juga tau aturan Tok.. Pemerintah juga telah menetapkan aturan.. Kita juga tidak melanggar kan.. Hik.. tapi kenapa manusia itu kejam tok.. Hiks.. Hiks.."Ujar Boboiboy panjang lebar sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tok Aba yang sama sedihnya hanya bisa mengelus lembut kepala cucunya, berusaha agar tangis sang cucu mereda.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

 _"_ Boboiboy.. Ayo pulang.. dah mulai gerimis.. nanti masuk angin lho.."Ajak sang kakek yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Boboiboy.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah tua yang berada di tengah hutan yang sebenarnya adalah rumah dimana kakek Boboiboy tinggal.

Boboiboy senang sekali, ketiika kakeknya menghibur dirinya. Ia ingin terus bersama kakeknya.

Namun, takdir berkehendak lain.

Saat sudah separuh perjalanan menuju rumah sang kakek, tiba-tiba saja kakek Boboiboy jatuh tengkurap kedepan dengan bersimbah darah dipunggungnya.

"Huh? T-tok? Atok?! K-kenapa ini?"Ujar Boboiboy bergetar karna harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Lagi.

"Kini giliranmu Vampir terkutuk!"

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara berat bernada dingin yang terasa sedang mengacungkan pisaunya pada tengkuk Boboiboy.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

·

·

·

BOBOIBOY©ANIMONSTA

ITNW©BSP

PAIR:HUM!MALE!SEME!FANGxVAM!FEM!UKE!BBB

WARNING!:UMUR15-17TAHUNAN/OOC/TYPO(semogagakada)/DLL

·

·

·

HAPPY READING MY STORY^^

·

·

·

8 TAHUN BERLALU...

KRIIIINNGGGG

"AKHIRNYA..."

"YEAAY.. BEBAS.."

Waktu pelajaran telah berganti dengan waktu istirahat. Semua murid bersorak ria karena dapat terbebas dari pelajaran fisika yang menyebalkan.

"Hoi.. Gopal! Kau tidak ke kantin?"Tanya seorang gadis berhijab pink berhias bunga dengan jepit ranbut yang ia jepitkan pada hijabnya. Yaya.

"Ya lo! Kau sedang apa wo?"Tanya gadis di sebelah Yaya dengan penasarannya yang memakai rok pendek selutut dan rambut dikuncir dua. Ying.

"Aku sedang puasa lah! Aku kan juga ingin sixpack!"Ujar Gopal yang berkulit coklat asal India sambil memegangi perutnya menahan lapar.

"Oh.. kau mau diet ternyata.."

Di saat mereka tengah asik berbincang, tanpa sadar ada yang sedang memberi deathglare kepada mereka..

'Dasar manusia! Berlebihan! Terlalu memikirkan penampilan! Tak ada hati! Bodoh kalian! Kalian semua bodoh! BODOH!'Ucap seorang gadis yang memakai topi oranye bermotif dinosaurus yang dipakai terbalik.

Boboiboy.

Vampir cantik yang menyamar diantara para kaum manusia. Seorang yang populer walaupun pendiam, yang mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan.

'Aku, Boboiboy. Seorang vampir yang akan bersumpah.. Bersumpah untuk membalaskan kematian keluargaku.. Aku akan bunuh kalian semua! Lihatlah!..'

TBC

* * *

 **HAI HAI...*nyengir* (RE: Oy Author! Fic lu yang lain gimana...)**

 **Fic yang lain hiatus dulu ah. Gak semua sih. Beberapa masih dalam perjalanan kok 'v'**

 **Oke disini Sweet bawain yang GENDERBENDER yah.. Sweet pengen coba tobat nih dari YAOI.. (RE:Gak bakal mempan Sweet!-_-)**

 **Oke ini mungkin agak gimanaaaa.. gituh.. Fang nya juga belum keluar..**

 **Aku masih bingun nih.. jadi aku mau minta saran nih.**

 **Aku gak maksa.. jadi kalau kalian emang pengin ngasih saran di kolom REVIEW yaah..**


	2. Chapter 2 : begitu mengesalkannya dirimu

_"_ _Aku pulang!"_

 _'_ _Hahh.. Sepi lagi. Aku rindu kalian.'_

 _"_ _Hiks.."_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **BOBOIBOY©ANIMONSTA**

 **ITNW©BSP**

 **PAIR:HUM!MALE!FANGxVAM!FEM!BBB**

 **GENRE:ROMANCE & DRAMA**

 **RATE:T**

 **WARNING!:OOC(yakin gua mah)/TYPO(semogagakada)/DLL**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **HAPPY READING MY STORY^^**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

BBB POV

 _Jeonhae jugo shipeo seulpeun shigani,_

 _Da heuteojin hueya deullijiman.._

 _Nuneul gamgo neukkyeo bwaum, Jigineum maeum,_

 _Neoreul hyanghan nue nun bicheul.._

Saat ini, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Girlband kesukaanku. Yaa, itupun jika kalian tau siih.

" _Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero.. Geuryoe watdeon haemae ime kkeat.. I sesang sogeseo hanbok weneun.. Seulpeum ijen annyeong.._ " aku pun menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang mulai memasuki reff ini.

Entah kenapa, aku bisa senang jika aku mendengarkan salah satu lagu dari Girlband ini. Aku terhibur. Tapi.. bisa-bisanya aku menyukai Girlband ini. Padahal mereka 'kan manusia. Makhluk yang berhasil membuat hidupku menderita, dan membuatku harus membalasnya. Cih!

Tapi, lewat lagu, aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku, aku bisa meredakan amarahku, juga aku bisa mengistirahatkan wajahku yang sengaja kupasang datar dan selalu menutup rapat mulutku hingga kering dan kaku begini. Jujur saja. Seharusnya wajahku ini penuh dengan pelangi dan sinar cerah matahari. Namun yang kunampakkan ke setiap orang itu lain. Selalu saja datar, sinis, dan masih banyak lagi. Bisa berbusa mulutku menyebutkannya satu per satu.

Dengan cara inilah aku bisa tenang. "BoBoiBoy.. ayo sparring denganku.." Erghh! Lagi-lagi Iwan. Aku benci dengannya. Kenapa setiap saat selalu saja dia mendekatiku. Ada apa sih dengannya!? Apa dia tidak ada teman lain.

"Tak. Aku ingin pergi. Bilang ke pelatih, aku izin." Ujarku datar. Iwan pun menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Cih! Senyuman palsu! Kalau kau tidak niat senyum, lebih baik tidak usah! Dasar!

Aku tau Iwan kecewa. Ya, kecewa. Bagaimana ia tak kecewa jika setiap saat tawarannya aku tolak. Lagi pula, aku suka menyakiti hatinya. Aku jadi bisa mempermainkannya sebagai perwujudan kecil dari pelampiasan dendamku.

Setelah ia pergi, aku pun pergi. Pargi ke arah lain pastinya. Aku pergi ke atap gedung olahraga. Ini salah satu tempat dimana aku menenangkan pikiranku dengan lagu. Salah satu? Memangnya hanya atap ini saja! Masih banyak lagi tau.

Saat baru saja tanganku mencapai gagang pintu menuju atap gedung, "Hhhh.. aku lapar.." eh? Siapa itu? Suara siapa yah..?

"Hmm.. lebih baik aku keluar dulu." Ini seperti suara laki-laki. Ah. Lebih baik aku sembunyi sebelum ia meli- "!"

Aku terkejut, ketika pintu yang aku pegang terbuka. Aku lebih terkejut, ketika ada sosok laki-laki berkacamata ungu yang menutupi mata indahnya. Sungguh tampan. Ah! Apa yang ku pikirkan. Dia 'kan, manusia. Aku tidak boleh suka dengannya.

Hey! Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu, sih?! Apa yang ia perhatikan? Kenapa wajahnya begitu.. ah sudahlah.

"Hey!" aku berusaha menyadarkannya. Mungkin ia kesurupan.

"..." dia tidak menjawab.

"Hei!" aku mencobanya sekali lagi.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

Argghhh! Oke kesabaranku diuji ternyata.

"HOI!"

"Eh?" Ahh.. akhirnya sadar juga.

"Sudah selesai menatapku!?" ujarku dengan nada agak ketus. Tapi yang ia balas hanya cengirang. Hah? Apa maksudnya ini?! Kau mau bertarung denganku, hah!?

"Apa liat-liat!" ujarku agak-agak judes. Dia menyengir lagi?! Ya ampun! Apa ini.

Huhh! Karena aku lelah meladeninya, langsung saja aku keluar menuju atap dan dengan sengaja aku menyenggol bahunya.

'UGH! Sialan!' rutukku.

 **·**

Hari yang menenangkan. Musik ini sungguh membuatku tenang. Ini adalah media yang bisa membuatku meredakan amarah. Yaa, selain itu ada Buku juga sihh. Ini aku sedang membacanya.

Uhmm.. oh iya. Tadi kan aku bolos ekskul, nanti kalau.. ah sudahlah. Apa peduliku?

Sekarang ini aku masih berada di atap gedung olah raga, yang kupakai untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Yaa kalau tidak ada gedung ini, 'kan masih ada yang lain. Jadi aku tak begitu bergantung pada gedung ini.

Ah! Sudah jam berapa ini? Bisa-bisanya aku lupa waktu seperti ini. Heran. Tak biasanya lho.

Aku segera memasukan buku yang tadi kubaca ke dalam tas. Aku pun kembali menuruni tangga dan pergi berjalan kerumah.

Aku lupa bilang ya? Jarak antara rumah dan tempat latihanku memang cukup dekat. Jadi aku tak perlu keluar biaya untuk ke sini. Seseorang yang aku lupa namanya dan aku juga malas mengingat namanya, juga pernah bilang _'Dari rumahmu sampai kesini itu, ibarat di tendang juga nyampe.'_ Rada-rada memang.

"Huh! Bosan." Aku mendengus. Karena bosan aku ambil kembali HandPhone yang ada di dalam tas beserta Headset untuk mendengarkan musik. Tapi..

Hah?! Baterainya habis?! Ugh! Aku yakin aku akan mati kebosanan jika terus seperti ini.

Jreeng~

Eh? Seperti..

"Butuh hiburan?" Lho? Itukan.. laki-laki yang tadi. Yang tadi ada diatap. Kok dia bisa ada di sini?

Dia pun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang aku tak mengerti sama sekali sambil menggantung di atas pohon. Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan ia ada di atas. Aku yang memang malas melihatnya, langsung pergi sebelum otakku pecah mendengar bahasa yang tak ku mengerti.

Aku bersyukur telah pergi meninggalkannya. Hhh.. bisa gila aku. Aku tidak mau diriku kenapa-napa hanya karena lagu yang tak jelas itu. Apa lagi aku ini penerus dari kerajaan Vampir yang kini masih di bawah kekuasaan pamanku.

Saat di jalan, aku terkejut ketika mendapati sebilah pisau tajam yang tepat berada di depan mataku. Apa ini? Saat aku melihat dari mana pisau ini berasal, aku langsung tau bahwa aku terkena salah satu dari kekejaman manusia.

"Cepat, serahkan tas mu, Nona. Jika kau ingin selamat." Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan pisaunya lagi kearahku. Aku yang memang tidak ada takut-takutnya hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan malas.

"Hoi! Cepat!" Ih. Manusia ini sungguh pemaksa. Aku yang tak rela hanya menggeleng, dan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarku. Dia nampak kesal dengan jawabanku. Terbukti dia mulai mengeluarkan boneka santet dan asik menusuk nya dengan paku sambil duduk di aspal jalan. Tapi aku hanya menyelonong pergi hingga sampai di depan rumahku.

Rumahku ini bisa dibilang cukup besar. Temboknya bercat merah gelap. banercat merah gelap. Modelnya mungkin bisa dibilang jadul. Tapi, ini satu-satunya harta peninggalan orang tuaku di sini. Sedangkan di kampung halamanku, hanya ada gubuk kecil kakek.

Rumah ini mungkin bisa dibilang menyeramkan juga sih. Habisnya, liat aja deh, hawa-hawanya itu yang bikin manusia segan untuk melewatinya. Pepohonannya lebat kayak hutan. Jika malam, lampu di rumah ku ini tidak pernah dinyalakan. Kesan orang-orang pasti 'seperti rumah hantu'.

Hey! Aku bukan hantu. Aku ini Vampir. Asli. Jadi jangan pernah ganti ras ku. Atau aku hisap darah kalian langsung dari jantungnya.

"ARGGHHH!"

Uh! Apa itu? Suara siapa? Seperti suara orang kesakitan.

Karena saking penasarannya, aku pun menengok ke belakang. Di sana ada pemandangan yang berhasil membuat mataku ingin menari keluar dari rumahnya. Oh tidak! I-itu?

Ah, haha, aku yakin kalian penasaran. Oke akan aku deskripsikan.

Di sana ada seorang pemuda yang sangat aku kenal dari beberapa jam lalu, yang berciri-ciri: rambut ungu, otak dungu, pikiran sedengkul, dan selalu mengganggu, sedang meringis kesakitan karena ditusuk oleh preman BAKA yang tadi menghalangiku di jalan.

Jika kurang jelas, singkatnya, laki-laki itu **DITUSUK** oleh Preman pasar tadi.

Ya begitulah..

"Hey!" aku menegur preman itu sambil menghampirinya. Ia menengok, menatapku dengan tajam sambil menyodorkan pisau yang barusan ia cabut dari tubuh pria yang aku kenal kecuali namanya itu kearahku.

I don't care!

Sekarang ini, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke bawah, di mana si laki-laki itu sedang berlutut memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya ia di tusuk.

A! Tunggu dulu. Aku merasakan..

 **SIING..**

BRAK!

Makanya! Jangan berani-beraninya melawan musuhmu yang sedang lengah preman amatir. Mimipi sekali kau ingin menusukku. Ku tendang _mampus_ kau!

"Arghh!"

Hahh.. bagaimana ini?

 **·**

 **Sweet balik nih! oke sweet akuin. Dari beberapa fanfic sweet, prolognya gak ada yang bagus yah.. gimana ceritanya yah..**

 **Au ah! Sweet pusing! Baru juga kelar ngurusin UAS kemaren.**

 **review please.**


End file.
